Still stranded
by rita louise evans
Summary: Dean and Emma have been stranded on the island about a year now and they have adjusted to living on the island.


**Still stranded**

 **Prologue**

Dean and Emma have been stranded on the island about a year now and they both came to the conclusion they weren't leaving the island anytime soon so they decided to build a place to live they couldn't keep sleeping on the beach not with the baby coming. Emma thought she was about eight months pregnant she was so scared about being a mom, but Dean reassured her everything would be fine and that he would build them a house he worked all hours on it. It was nearly complete now, thankfully a few months ago some suitcases washed up on the shore they must have fallen from a plane and with the clothes in there, Emma decided to make some baby clothes and some more clothes for her and Dean, they've really come a long way since they first arrived at the island.

 **Chapter 1**

Dean has just finished building the house the roof was made from palm leaves layered together Emma placed the leaves together and it took months to complete. After making enough layered leaves Dean had to build the walls from palm trees they chopped down from finding an old axe in the wood's he managed to build a two bedroom chalet which he could add on too. After he built the room he but the roof up piece by piece. He was so proud at what he accomplished he knew he needed to do this, with the baby coming he needed to make them a home for them to live in.

After getting everything ready in their new house, Dean decided to make everything more special he just hoped Emma said yes, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her she was his world and even if they never get of this island he knew that as long as he had her and their unborn child he'd be ok with that for the rest of his life.

"So when can I see the new place" Emma asked as Dean made his way over to her this was where they spent the last year and she was going to miss sleeping under the stars with him it was the safest she's ever felt.

"Soon first I want to ask you something" Dean said as he got down on one knee.

"What, what are you doing" Emma asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Emma I know this isn't how you pictured your life to be, but I promise you I'm going to give you the best life I can, I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you, but will you do me the honor of being my wife" Dean asked as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Emma said as she cried and held him in her arms she didn't think it was this possible to be this much in love.

"What would you say if we said are vows now I don't want to wait to be your husband he said as he took his chain from around his neck, my mom gave me this chain before she died and I want you to have it as a token of my love for you I'll get you a ring one day I promise you" Dean said as he placed his chain around her neck.

"This is perfect, I would love for us to get married right now" Emma said as she kissed him.

"I promise to always be here for you, to honor and obey you and to love you for the rest of our lives, I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and give you the life you deserve, I love you Emma and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you the love you deserve" Dean said as he looked into her blue eyes he could live in this moment for the rest of his life.

"How do I top that, I promise to love you and be there for you the rest of our lives, I gave you my heart and it will always be with you because I would rather die than to live this life without you in it and even if no one ever finds us I know you're going to give me the best life you can I know you're going to love me and our child and care for us and I'm going to care for you so you don't have to feel you're doing this alone we're in this together for the rest of our lives" Emma said as he wiped the tears falling from her eyes she'd never felt like this, this was true love she knew that.

"I love you" Dean said as he kissed his wife he'd never felt happier in this moment he finally had a family and he was going to treasure this moment.

"I love you too" Emma said as she kissed him again it felt so right this is where she was supposed to be here with him.

After they said their vow's Dean knew it was the right time to take her to their new home she needed to see where they were living he hoped she liked it. Emma couldn't believe all the work he'd put into the place it was perfect and she knew how hard he'd worked on it since she told him they were pregnant she was glad he kept her from it apart from helping him layer the palm leaves this was all him.

"What are you doing" Emma laughed as he picked her up to carry her through their new home.

"It's tradition" Dean smiled as he carried her though the door and placed her on the bed which he made from leaves and blankets he'd found on the island it was the best he could do and he hoped she liked it.

"This is so amazing I can't believe you managed to do this now I know where you've been most days" Emma said as she hugged him she couldn't believe he did this for her.

"This is our room and I made this room for the baby" Dean smiled as he led her to the baby's room.

"Wow how did you manage this" Emma asked as she noticed a wooden crib and a make shift bed which was made from the same blanket material he used on their bed.

"This was one of the first things I built when I designed the house, I then went searching the island to find something to make the bed with and I came across this trunk it looked old and there was a few blankets and old clothes in there so I cleaned them and started making the bedding. I still have the dresses I figured you could make something with them" Dean said as held his crying wife.

"This is beautiful thank you for doing this for us I've only got a little bit of thread left I don't know if I'll have enough to make anything else but while you've been here I made quite a few outfits for the baby and I made enough clothes to last him or her for years and hopefully more suitcases wash up on shore and we'll be able to last however long we're here" Emma said as she sat back down on their bed it's been a long day and she was feeling tired.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
